Maximum Ride: A Different Kind of Enemy
by Jaricchi
Summary: Max was dead.Fang took lead.What if they meet another mutant that was exactly like Max?They even had the same name,Max;Maximum Power.Except,she had lifeless cerulean eyes,that contrasted Max's fiery brown n she truly be the same Max? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Maximum Ride: A Different Kind of Enemy**

_(Max Ride Fic)_

**Summary: **To Fang and the rest, Max was dead. Her expiration date got to her. Fang took lead. What if…they meet another mutant that was exactly like Max? They even had the same name…Max; Maximum Power. She had exactly the same hair, but longer, and her eyes were pale sea blue, instead of the soft brown eyes. The only difference was that she had lifeless eyes, and she had no enthusiasm as the old Max. What other secrets does she hold? Can this be the same Max they all loved? Fax pair—!

**Author's Note:** Don't you just love the Fang-Max pair? I do!

* * *

**Prologue:**

I was walking real fast in this little boat out in the Antarctica.

Why am I in the Antarctica? I supposedly had to "help" save the world with these scientists on Global Warming.

It's the biggest threat to mankind they said.

Well…whatever.

So back to topic, why was I walking real fast outside in this tin can you call a boat?

Well, I wouldn't be if Fang wasn't stubbornly chasing me across it.

Why can't he just leave it be, damn it! Can't he just understand that we.

Can.

Never.

Be?

I, for one, knew it was never going to be. It was inevitable. Fang just didn't know that. We could never be.

Seriously!

Never.

He finally caught up and grabbed my arm. Quite roughly I might add.

"Fang! Look, listen—I …"

"No need, Max. I know you're confused." Understatement of the century. I scoffed. He ignored it "And maybe a little scared but listen, this you and I business, it can happen."

I'm not one for drama, you all know that. But I felt like this time it will become a full out drama. Like the one you see on TV's, were the main couple is being torn apart by a third person. This time, the third person is my destiny, as my Voice puts it.

What you don't have one of those? Well, I do. And it ain't pretty.

Damn it. I felt tears in my eyes. Told you this was going to be a drama scene! I looked at him.

"How the hell can it happen? Are you seriously out of your mind, Fang? This us—we— it can never ever, I mean like NEVER, happen!"

He looked surprised, then mad.

It was actually a miracle I could let him show so much emotions. I so rock! But this isn't the moment is it?

"It won't happen 'cuz you won't let it happen!" he shook me hard.

I pushed him away. I was sooo close to breaking down right now, damn it! I can't cry here! I can't give him the enjoyment that I cried because of this alone.

I'm Max the invincible after all!

The Perfect Recombinant Maximum Ride.

And to think, I'd cry because of this stupid situation.

_Maybe it isn't so stupid, Max._ My Voice spoke. Great! It's there when you don't need it. It's not there when you need it most. Bah. I've nearly had enough of this.

My chest kinda feels heavy. I ignored it.

I looked at Fang again. God he was handsome.

Why didn't I notice it now?

I'm in love with this bastard!

Of all people to love, it's this damn bastard! Did Cupid have to be so cruel? Love is such a complicated thing!

I mean, who'd fall for this emotionless bastard?

Apparently me and a whole lot of other women around the globe.

Aw man!

I finally felt the tears streaming down my face. I hit hard on his chest. I didn't really care who the heck were eavesdropping on this Drama right now.

I mean, this was better than TV; this was live right here, right now.

"Damn it, Fang! Drop it!" I yelled at him.

He grabbed my arms in a vice grip. "Let me go Fang!"

"No."

I squirmed. "I said let me go Fang!" I finally got myself free and started to leave.

I felt his hands on my shoulders and he spun me. Before I could protest, his lips were on mine.

I started to break off from him, and realized I couldn't move.

He ignored my squirms and kissed me even harder. Tilting me a bit so the kiss became deeper.

I suddenly started to kiss back, I mean, who wouldn't? Fang was simply…good.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and one on my neck, keeping me in place. I felt like I could melt in his arms.

He finally broke off, I was…uh—dumbfounded? Speechless? I couldn't find the right word.

He looked intently in my eyes, and asked. "Why can't we be?"

I bit my lip and looked away. He turned my head to face his. "Max, answer me."

I stared him right in the eye, glare, tears and all.

"You really want to know why Fang? Okay, I'll tell you."

I glared harder, and got out of his embrace.

"There are too many things in the way!" I know, pathetic excuse, I gathered my breaths. My breath was getting labored. My heartbeat was faster than usual, I was getting dizzy. But you know me, I'm tough, so I ignored it.

I gripped his sturdy arms as I started to rant.

"I can't afford to be selfish Fang!" I screamed. I felt Angel or was it Nudge gasp.

Fang looked taken back.

"What?" he managed to choke out.

"I. Can. Not. Afford. To. Be. SELFISH!" screeching out the last word.

My chest was getting somewhat hot. I once again ignore it.

I looked at him. I gave him a grim smile.

"Everyone needs me Fang. If I'm selfish…everything will fall apart. I can't afford that! I have to keep everyone happy. If I do get selfish, the price would have to be their own happiness! I don't want that!"

"Who the hell told you that you had to be a saint? You're just a kid! You have the right to be selfish!" Fang insisted.

I shook my head in despair. "I don't have that right!"

"Why the hell not, Max?"

I continued to weep. Not choosing to answer his question. My vision was getting really fuzzy. I think it was the tears.

"Answer me, Max!"

Now Fang was getting insistent. That's something new.

"Just let me go Fang! Leave me alone!"

I couldn't answer him. Great.

"Max!" wow! This is the first time I heard him sound so desperate. "Please Max!"

"Darn it! You want an answer that bad! Fine! I'm the freaking leader, okay? The top dog! The boss!" I shook my head again. Yep. That's me, Maximum Ride the Saint. Vote me for humanitarian—I mean, Mutantarian of the year!

I was feeling really shaky. I felt like…really sick all of the sudden. Oh shit.

I pushed Fang away, and jumped off the boat.

_That wasn't such a good idea Max._ My Voice chimed in. Did I just hear a note of…worry in its voice? Get it? Never mind…

Spreading my wings I pushed down hard, getting airborne quickly. I just wanted a few minutes to myself before facing the music of the flock.

I just kept flying, and flying. Then, suddenly, the pain in my chest was too much and I was spiraling to my doom.

* * *

**Me:** Well…that went pretty sappy.

**The Other Me:** Yep.

**Me:** -sweat drops- anyway, review!

**The Other Me:** -smiles- best imitation on James Patterson writing style.

**Me:** -whines- its easy since it's 1st POV but…

**The Other Me:** but Teenage angst isn't really easy!

**Me:** -nods- that's right! Anyway, -smile- review.

**The Other Me:** -smile- Me butchered the characters, so, I don't have any fault in this!

**Me:** -pout- HEY!

**The Other Me:** -ignores- Anyway, Review!!

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This is not a one shot. So expect me to write more. Anyway, as I've said a million times, flames are welcome as long as they're **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISMS**. Flame without a resolution and I will dial the Hotline to Hell on you. Seriously though, I will get nasty if you flame just because you hate me.

If you hate me, don't bother reading. Seriously. Anyway, later.

* * *


	2. Author's Notes

11-23-10

Author's Notes:

I am sad to say I have no idea where this story is going. I'm putting it on Haitus mode for a while until I figure out how I might continue this. It would help if you pm me and help me get moving again. However, if I decide that this story is still not making any progress. I will discontinue it. *sigh*

I feel so pathetic as of now. I have no muse in my life. She left and flew to Australia. :*(

But as the Author of the story you have taken time to read. I shall do my best. Thank you.

-Tsuki no Akebono


End file.
